One another
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: Ma version de ce qui s'est passé entre Sam & Jack pendant et après l'épisode Threads/Pour la Vie.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A** : voici un moment que ça me trottait dans la tête… J'avais bien mon idée, comme toute bonne shippeuse, de ce qui avait pu se passer entre Sam & Jack post-Threads, mais de là à le concrétiser… Ben m'y voilà. L'idée de départ s'est bien modifiée au fil de l'écriture. A raison, j'espère ! _

_**Disclaimer **: les personnages et les références à la série ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. _

_**Spoilers **: y'en a trop pour les citer. Mais si vous lisez cette fic, c'est que vous êtes calé niveau ship et qu'on n'a rien à vous cacher, mmmm ? _

**_Mon souci premier est de respecter les personnages. Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! 1) ça fait toujours plaisir, et 2) c'est toujours apprécier pour s'améliorer ) _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p>Sam était dans l'impossibilité de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. L'état stationnaire de son père et les conseils appuyés des infirmières de prendre du repos l'avaient incitée à quitter le chevet de Jacob pour se réfugier dans son laboratoire. Elle n'avait pas envisagé une seconde de se rendre dans ses quartiers pour dormir une heure ou deux. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Ni l'envie. Elle voulait rester accrochée à tout ce qui constituait son monde à elle, et le sien, celui qu'ils avaient partagé depuis maintenant six ans ici et ailleurs, de l'autre côté du Stargate. Au fond d'elle-même, la peur de perdre la conscience de tout cela la rongeait inéluctablement. Son monde, le SGC, sa vie, ne serait plus la même lorsqu'il ne serait plus là. Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller une seule minute de cette existence commune qui finissait déjà.<p>

La tête enfouie dans ses mains et les yeux mi-clos, elle perçut à peine sa silhouette se dessinant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Pour une fois, elle ne chercha pas à se redresser, ni à faire bonne figure. Elle était trop épuisée à porter ses souvenirs. Mais elle savait aussi que sa présence avait pour but de l'aider dans cette tâche. Et elle l'en remerciait silencieusement, un peu apaisée avant même qu'il eût commencé à parler.

« Vous tenez le coup, Carter ? »

Le timbre de sa voix s'était fait plus doux que d'habitude. Il y avait mis toute son inquiétude et son attention pour le bien-être d'un coéquipier. Pour son bien-être à elle.

« J'ai vécu des jours meilleurs, mais ça va. Merci, mon général. »

Un pâle sourire éclaira son visage. O'Neill savait qu'elle tentait de sauver les apparences, de montrer qu'elle maîtrisait la situation, à la manière d'un funambule mais il sentait aussi que le fil ne demandait qu'à se briser, et qu'il la ramasserait alors en petits morceaux. Et ce serait trop tard. Comme toujours.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… »

Il ne lui demandait pas de se reposer, comme les autres. Et pour cela aussi, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Il n'avait pas bougé, ne s'était pas approché. Mais la distance qui les séparait n'annulait en rien le réconfort et la chaleur qu'il apportait avec lui. Elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Ses yeux bleus étaient soulignés de cernes de fatigue, et leur éclat pétillant habituel était remplacé par une sombre inquiétude.

« J'aurai besoin de savoir ce que je dois faire de tous ces souvenirs. Les mauvais comme les bons. Ils me harcèlent. »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin de confesser cela, elle l'ignorait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se livrer comme ça. Surtout pas devant lui. Mais tout était différent aujourd'hui. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, qu'il était venu pour ça, qu'il attendait même qu'elle se décharge un peu sur lui de tout ce poids du passé qui l'écrasait.

Elle fut tout aussi surprise de l'entendre répondre. Et perçut la douleur et le remords qui pointaient derrière le conseil amical qu'il tentait de lui donner.

« Ne faites pas comme moi, Carter. N'essayez pas de les enterrer. »

Elle soutint son regard. Il voulait tant lui en dire plus. Lui dire combien il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait enfoui depuis la mort de Charlie, toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises après cela pour se préserver, lui, au détriment de Sara. Malgré les années, malgré sa volonté de les étouffer, les blessures étaient toujours à vif. Il ne voulait pas que Carter subisse une torture semblable dans quelques années. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle fasse les mêmes mauvais choix.

Le silence fut le seul témoin de cet aveu muet. Mal à l'aise, il détourna le regard, parcourut la pièce des yeux comme s'il cherchait un prétexte pour relancer un autre sujet. Sam lui vint en aide.

« Merci Monsieur. Je vous appellerai s'il y a du nouveau. »

« Pas la peine d'appeler. Je serai probablement là-haut à rattraper la tonne de paperasse en retard. N'oubliez pas que je fais désormais partie de la caste des bureaucrates. »

L'agacement qu'il ne cachait pas la fit sourire mais elle voulut refuser son dévouement :

« C'est gentil, mais… vous savez, monsieur, si vous restez pour moi… pour mon père… C'est… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous n'avez pas à vous sentir obligé de dormir à la base. On vous attend sûrement pour la soirée, vous avez probablement autre chose de prévu. Ne vous embêtez pas pour moi. Je préfère vous appeler. »

« Et moi, je préfère rester ! Qui voudrait d'un vieux général fatigué et cynique ? J'aime autant rester là où je me sens utile. »

« Monsieur ? »

Le ton désinvolte mais rempli de sarcasmes à la Jack O'Neill était sans équivoque. Sam l'interrogeait du regard et demandait une confirmation de ce qu'elle avait déjà bien compris. Comment était-ce possible qu'il ait rompu avec Kerry ? Si vite ? Alors qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille ? Elle devait l'admettre, la jeune agent de la CIA était vraiment la personne dont il avait besoin. Outre le fait qu'elle était une belle femme, elle respirait la bienveillance. Dès le premier coup d'œil, elle lui avait semblé douce, compréhensive, mais en même temps, pleine de ce dynamisme dont O'Neill avait besoin pour aller de l'avant. Elle représentait tout ce qu'elle-même, Samantha Carter, aurait de toute façon été incapable de lui donner, même "si les choses avaient été différentes". Elle avait tourné la page. Du moins, elle avait essayé. Elle croyait construire quelque chose de solide avec Pete, tranquillisée qu'il ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui avancer lui aussi. Ils sortaient enfin de l'ornière. Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse comprendre, à mots à demi cryptés, qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau seul, prêt à donner du temps pour le SGC, pour elle, à un moment où elle en avait particulièrement besoin. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle toujours sur sa route lorsqu'il arrivait à s'éloigner d'elle ? Pourquoi trouvait-elle toujours le moyen, même contre son gré, même involontairement, de briser ce qu'il avait bâti loin d'elle ? Car ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Ils se connaissaient trop bien, après huit ans, pour ignorer que Sam n'était pas étrangère à cette situation. Jack ne put prolonger le silence plus longtemps.

« Ma place est ici, Carter, a fortiori aujourd'hui. »

Et pour éviter toute tonalité mélodramatique, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Et puis, j'ai tout ce retard de dossiers à récupérer, c'est une occasion rêvée, n'est-ce pas ? Ou plutôt une sacrée ironie du sort pour me forcer à travailler, ça dépend comment on prend la chose. »

Il lui décocha un dernier sourire, franc et rassurant, avant de se détourner et de sortir.

* * *

><p>La pénombre s'accrochait encore aux moindres recoins de la salle et de son cœur. Sam contemplait le corps de son père allongé sur le lit central de la salle d'isolement. Agonisant, immobile. Son visage creusé ressemblait à celui qu'il aurait dû avoir des années auparavant, s'il n'avait pas accepté alors d'abriter Selmak. Pourtant, il reposait désormais, tranquille, sous le regard aimant et brisé de sa fille. Seul un léger froncement de sourcils trahissait la douleur sur le visage de Jacob. Même dans son sommeil, dans les limbes de l'inconscience, malgré de puissants sédatifs, il souffrait. Et cela, Sam ne parvenait pas à le supporter.<p>

Elle aurait tant voulu porter ce fardeau de la mort avec lui, le soulager de ce tourment, lui souffler des mots apaisants, le réconforter de ses caresses.

Pour se faire pardonner.

De tout ce passé qu'elle n'avait pas su gérer ni admettre, de cette sourde culpabilité dont elle l'avait toujours accusé au fond d'elle-même pour la mort de sa mère, des mots durs qu'elle lui avait parfois lancés au visage, sans se douter qu'elle ne faisait rien d'autre que le détruire plus encore, lui qui avait toujours ce masque d'insensibilité sur le visage.

Se faire pardonner d'avoir si peu compris son père toutes ces années durant. Voilà ce qu'elle désirait dans la solitude de la salle d'observation. Et être là, tout simplement, à ses côtés. Pour rattraper le temps perdu. Et pour ne plus être seuls. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été si éphémères ! Et ce n'était pas avec les rares apparitions de Jacob au SGC ou les quelques missions communes mais mouvementées, qu'ils avaient pu profiter l'un de l'autre.

Ils étaient là aujourd'hui. Enfin rassemblés. Lui au seuil de la mort elle, le cœur déchiré.

D'autant plus déchiré qu'elle remâchait les derniers mots qu'elle avait eus avec lui. Il était si convaincu qu'elle n'était pas heureuse ! Il avait pu lire dans son cœur comme dans un livre ouvert. Sam s'était persuadée qu'elle avait trouvé sa voie avec Pete. Et voilà que son père, sur son lit de mort, lui renvoyait la cruelle vérité au visage. Toute sa vie n'avait été que façade, Sam le savait, façade qui s'effritait dangereusement maintenant que Jacob avait levé le voile sur cette hypocrisie.

L'esprit torturé, les yeux embués de larmes qui se refusaient à couler, elle n'en aperçut pas moins son supérieur s'approcher. Pourquoi faisait-il toujours irruption au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin ? C'était comme si un lien invisible, ténu, mais évident, les reliait par-delà l'espace et le temps. Un appel muet vers l'autre. Etait-elle toujours présente pour lui ? Elle en doutait. Cet instant prouvait une fois de plus que lui était là, et bien là, pour répondre au moindre signal. Apparition discrète. Il ne s'imposait jamais, et préférait d'abord évaluer l'état de Sam avant de s'immiscer dans son espace.

Il vint s'asseoir, en silence, à ses côtés, puis s'inquiéta de son moral. Là encore, elle extériorisa sans complexe ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, curieusement apaisée à ce moment fatidique. Sa présence lui faisait du bien. Elle n'était plus seule pour porter l'image agonisante de son père et tous les souvenirs avec lesquels elle devait composer. Elle n'avait jamais été seule, en réalité. Mais l'avait-elle seulement accepté ? Cette vérité l'avait trop effrayée pour qu'elle l'admette. Et elle avait fui. Depuis huit ans, elle avait fui. Comme lui.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, en réponse à ses pensées secrètes. Il sentait bien qu'il n'aurait pas accès à ce qui la tourmentait. L'important pour lui, était simplement qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. A tout moment.

« Merci. »  
>« De quoi ? »<br>« D'être là pour moi. »  
>« Toujours. »<p>

* * *

><p>Les funérailles avaient été simples et discrètes. C'est ce qu'avait souhaité Sam, et c'est probablement ce que son père aurait voulu, lui aussi. Les Tok'ra avaient bien tenté de réclamer le corps de Jacob, qui avait abrité le symbiote le plus âgé et le plus précieux de la Résistance. Mais Dieu sait ce que le général O'Neill leur avait dit pour qu'ils laissent tomber l'affaire et qu'ils permettent à Carter de vivre son deuil comme elle l'entendait.<p>

Elle avait vécu la cérémonie aux côtés de Mark et de sa fille. Main dans la main, ils s'étaient rapprochés, pardonnés, et le même chagrin les réunissait désormais par-delà la mort de leur père.

Certains moments avaient été plus douloureux que d'autres : elle avait tenu à dire quelques mots en hommage à cet homme qu'elle admirait plus que tout, et elle avait cru ne jamais parvenir à sortir un son. Et lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux jeté la première poignée de terre sur le cercueil qui reposait, seul, au fond du trou, il lui avait semblé que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

A travers sa peine et les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir, elle n'en aperçut pas moins tous ceux auxquels Jacob tenait. Ils étaient tous là. Le général Hammond, son meilleur ami, son frère d'armes, qui était venu, toutes affaires cessantes, par le premier avion. Ses compatriotes Tok'ra, les plus proches, qui lui avaient permis de se battre pour un monde meilleur. Le général O'Neill, Daniel et Teal'c, avec lesquels il avait vécu certaines de ses plus belles aventures. Et quelques membres du SGC que Jacob avait appris à connaître et à apprécier, au fil des années.

Pete n'était pas venu. Sam le lui avait pourtant annoncé, et proposé, malgré la distance qui s'était installée entre eux depuis leur rupture. Un malaise l'étreignait à chaque fois qu'elle le revoyait se lever du banc et se retourner à jamais. Elle y associait toujours ses paroles énigmatiques au sujet de la raison qui l'avait poussée à refuser le mariage. Soupçonnait-il quelque chose ? Il semblait douter que l'agonie de Jacob en soit la véritable cause. Alors, tout en lui envoyant ses condoléances sincères et peinées, il avait prétexté une mission professionnelle à laquelle il ne pouvait se soustraire. Sam n'était pas dupe. L'accueil glacial que son père lui avait réservé avait prouvé que les deux hommes auraient eu de toute façon du mal à s'entendre. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle était soulagée, et reconnaissante, que Pete n'ait pas fait preuve d'hypocrisie en étant présent à l'enterrement. Elle n'aurait pas vraiment pu lui faire face non plus. Surtout sous le regard de ses amis. De son père défunt. Et sous _son_ regard. A lui.

* * *

><p>Des coups brefs à la porte la sortirent de sa torpeur.<br>Mark avait dit qu'il passerait peut-être la voir en fin de journée. C'était la première visite qu'il faisait à sa sœur. Et, cruauté suprême, c'était la mort de leur père qui avait permis cette petite révolution fraternelle.

« Monsieur ? »


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors déjà, merci beaucoup à ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une 'tite review ! :)**

**Et, oui, bien sûr, il y a une suite...! Que je m'empresse de publier... Et ce n'est pas fini ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier.**

* * *

><p>Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Jack O'Neill sur le pas de sa porte. Il l'avait beaucoup appelée depuis l'enterrement, une semaine auparavant, il semblait s'inquiéter pour elle. Mais jamais il n'était venu jusque là. Daniel et Teal'c étaient passés une fois, mais ils paraissaient tous s'être accordés pour la laisser tranquille pendant cette semaine trop bouleversante.<p>

« Bonjour, Carter. Je passe à l'improviste… Je vous dérange ? »

« Non, non, pas du tout ! C'est gentil d'être venu. »

Elle resta plantée là, à le dévisager, un timide sourire éclairant son visage. Jack constata son teint pâle, et le voile de tristesse qui éteignait son regard, plus limpide que d'habitude. Avait-elle pleuré avant qu'il n'arrive ?

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Oh. Pardon Monsieur, oui, bien sûr, désolée… »

Jack pénétra dans la pièce, et jetant son blouson sur le dos du fauteuil, répondit à son interrogation muette :

« Je passai voir si vous alliez bien. Ca va, vous gérez ? »

Après un instant d'hésitation quant à la conduite à tenir, Sam décida de se laisser aller. Après tout, beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans sa vie ces derniers jours, et elle était officiellement en congé. Elle pouvait s'octroyer un peu de désinvolture. Elle n'était pas au SGC. Et qui plus est, elle était chez elle.

« En fait, plutôt bien. » admit-elle en rapportant d'emblée une bière et un mug de thé qu'elle s'était préparé. « Je pensais que je vivrais tout ça beaucoup plus difficilement. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous avez toujours été plus forte que vous ne vouliez bien le croire. Vous manquez juste de confiance en vous. C'est tout. » Son sourire confiant adoucissait cette vérité.

« Merci, Monsieur. Vous parlez comme mon père. »

« Ah oui ? Et… c'est un compliment, j'espère ? »

Elle étouffa un gloussement qui fit étinceler ses prunelles un court instant. Elle avait besoin de parler. De se détendre. De partager la vie qui avait été la sienne aux côtés de Jacob Carter.

Elle s'assit en poussant un léger soupir, de lassitude et de soulagement mêlés. Il prit place dans le fauteuil, de l'autre côté de la table basse.

« Papa était toujours très donneur de leçons. Dans le bon sens du terme, rassurez-vous. Pour nous aider à grandir, je suppose, et pour cacher ses propres failles aussi. Il voulait tant nous offrir la meilleure vie possible ! Sa plus grande crainte était qu'on regrette un jour nos choix. Ca aurait été son plus grand échec, je crois. Du coup, il nous faisait souvent la morale, en critiquant nos décisions et en imposant les siennes. »

« Ca ne devait pas toujours être facile à vivre. »

« C'est vrai. Ca a été très dur pour Mark. Il lui a souvent reproché de vouloir nous choisir une vie, la vie que papa n'avait pu avoir et qu'il aurait par procuration. Il m'est parfois arrivé de lui lancer ça à la figure, moi aussi. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il a cessé de voir son fils ? »

« Entre autre. C'était assez compliqué, en fait. Rien n'était simple, chez les Carter. »

« C'est sûr que j'ai rencontré des femmes moins compliquées que vous ! »

La phrase du général sonna bizarrement à ses oreilles.

_Le problème ne vient pas de moi, Carter. Soyons réaliste : je ne suis pas si compliqué que ça !_

Elle lui rappelait étrangement, trop étrangement, les mots que le Jack de son esprit lui avait adressés lorsqu'elle était en perdition, seule, sur le Prométhée. Des mots qu'elle gardaient précieusement, enfouis dans l'écrin de ses souvenirs.

« Carter ? » reprit-il, constatant l'air absent de la jeune femme, les yeux dans le vague de ses pensées.

Son appel la fit brusquement redescendre sur Terre. Elle le dévisagea un court instant. Celui qui était assis en face d'elle était-il le même homme que celui apparu là-haut ? Que son esprit avait tant rechigné à créer ? Et qui s'était imposé à elle lorsque la situation était désespérée ? Après que l'image de son père lui avait asséné, déjà, qu'elle était trop seule et qu'elle méritait quelqu'un à aimer ?

Ses yeux glissèrent involontairement vers les lèvres de son supérieur alors qu'elle se remémorait, le cœur battant, ce baiser partagé, la conviction et la tendresse qu'il y avait mis, la passion à laquelle elle-même s'était laissée aller…

Elle chassa brutalement cette trop nostalgique hallucination.

« Ce n'est rien. Le passé qui refait surface. »

Jack se contenta de cette réponse énigmatique. Et la laissa poursuivre.

« J'ai fait le dos rond sous les récriminations de mon père pendant de longues années. Quelques semaines avant que je lui révèle tout du projet Porte des étoiles, il ironisait encore sur mon manque d'ambition et me reprochait de ne pas suivre ses conseils. Il m'ouvrait grand les portes de la NASA, et il ne comprenait pas que je puisse refuser cette opportunité. »

Le souvenir de cette tension lui serra la gorge, et ses yeux devinrent humides. Elle ne pouvait pas encore mettre des mots sur l'annonce particulièrement cruelle et méprisante qu'il lui avait fait de sa maladie, quelques années plus tôt. Cet instant restait parmi les plus douloureux dans le cœur de Sam.

« Pardon, Monsieur, de vous ennuyer avec tout ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ma vie. »

Il ne s'empressa pas de la rassurer. Il ne voulait pas que la réponse qu'il apporterait respire l'hypocrisie et les faux-semblants. Mais il sentait que Sam avait besoin d'une oreille confidente. Et même plus : de quelqu'un qui avait vécu le même genre de douleurs à la perte d'un être cher.

« Une chose est sûre : il a fini par sacrément vous admirer, Carter. Ca se lisait dans ses yeux. »

Il brisa la tonalité mélodramatique en rajoutant une pointe à la Jack O'Neill : « à moins que ce ne soit le serpent. J'ai toujours eu du mal à distinguer les deux… ! »

Touché. Carter sourit, se détendit, et profita de ce moment de répit pour essuyer le coin de ses yeux d'un rapide revers de main.

« Et puis, il y a eu Cassie… » rappela-t-il. Il savait pertinemment que l'évocation de la jeune fille mettait du baume au cœur de son second.

« C'est vrai. J'ai enfin pu me sentir utile à quelqu'un. Ca a été une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. »

« Sauf qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui une ado dans toute sa splendeur ! » se moqua-t-il gentiment, en se souvenant de la mine boudeuse et du caractère rebelle de Cassandra depuis de longs mois.

« Ca fait partie du jeu, je suppose ! » gémit Sam. « Mais ça n'a pas toujours été facile. Papa m'a longtemps reproché de ne pas avoir fondé de vraie famille. »

Jack releva la pointe de rancœur dans le ton de Carter. Elle n'était pas loin de penser exactement la même chose. Cette supposition se confirma lorsqu'il la vit discrètement serrer les mâchoires.

« Carter… »

« Je sais. Je ne devrais pas toujours tout ramener à mon père. Mais ça doit être ma façon à moi de ne pas trop vite me sentir orpheline. » lança-t-elle avec un petit rire amer.

« C'est ce qui vous reste de lui, aujourd'hui. Et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas toujours simple de vivre avec des souvenirs qui vous assaillent sans cesse. »

La phrase avait été lâchée sans prévenir. Et c'est ce qui la rendait encore plus douloureuse. Sam pouvait percevoir la blessure à vif qui le rongeait encore. Elle hésita un instant avant de murmurer :

« Ca a dû être difficile pour vous, je suppose. Après l'accident. »

« Ca l'est toujours. »

Son ton s'était fait plus rude, plus acerbe. Il n'aimait pas parler de ça. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Il préférait étouffer ce cri de souffrance qui restait tapi dans son ventre. Il était trop tard pour déterrer ces souvenirs maintenant. Beaucoup trop tard.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Une même solitude, qui les emmurait dans leur chagrin respectif mais les réunissait dans la douleur.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayé de revoir votre femme ? » glissa-t-elle.

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Il aurait préféré s'enfermer dans son mutisme et envoyer Carter et sa question sur les roses. Mais elle ne méritait pas ça. Et encore moins en ce moment. Sa voix était plus rauque quand il répondit.

« Elle n'a pas cherché à le faire non plus. Et je n'ai jamais voulu lui imposer ma présence. J'avais déjà du mal à me supporter moi-même dans l'histoire. »

Nouveau silence.

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais pardonné. »

« Je ne crois pas. Je n'en sais rien, en fait. »

« Vous avez pourtant essayé de reconstruire des morceaux de vie, depuis toutes ces années. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Jack. Mais c'était un sourire terriblement sarcastique. Elle en fut peinée.

« Et j'ai brillamment réussi, vous ne trouvez pas, Carter ? »

Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, et croisa les mains derrière la tête. Signe de défi, et de défaite. Il n'était pas homme à se laisser anéantir. Il se battait jusqu'au bout. Et l'arrogance était son arme ultime.

Mais il mesurait la taille et la ténacité de son adversaire, même affaibli. C'est pourquoi la question que relança son second ne le surprit pas :

« Pourquoi avez-vous laissé tomber ? Avec Kerry ? »

Elle avait prononcé ses mots avec plus de tremblements dans la voix qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Il planta alors son regard dans celui de la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Sa réplique fut là aussi plus cinglante qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Qui vous dit que c'est moi qui ai laissé tomber ? »

Une légère crispation, au coin de ses lèvres pâles. Il s'en voulut immédiatement. Carter était touchée au vif.

Elle sentit un gouffre s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine.

C'était vrai, après tout. Elle partait du principe que c'était lui qui avait fait marche arrière. Elle projetait sur lui ses propres échecs sentimentaux, elle supposait qu'il ne parvenait pas mieux, de son côté, à bâtir une relation. Elle s'accrochait trop à tout ce qu'il lui avait laissé entrevoir ces dernières années. Fol espoir. Elle y avait peut-être lu plus que ce qu'il y avait à lire… Ne venait-il pas, à l'instant, d'insinuer qu'il était prêt à s'engager plus loin avec Kerry ? Pourquoi mettait-il alors tant de zèle et d'empressement à l'entourer d'attentions, elle, _Sam_, à savoir si tout allait bien ?

Carter était en train de s'égarer dans les méandres de son esprit. Il le comprit, et se leva dans un soupir.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu décider Kerry Johnson à rompre avec le Général O'Neill ? »

Le sarcasme était clair. En temps normal, il aurait pu taxer cela d'insubordination. Mais il ne se sentait ni la force, ni l'envie d'affirmer une quelconque autorité, qui aurait de toute façon été déplacée. Vu la sensibilité du sujet qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aborder.

« Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Carter. »

Il esquivait. Encore une fois.

« Pourquoi répondez-vous toujours par énigmes ? »

Il se tourna vers la baie vitrée, contemplant le jardin sans le voir. Il entendit Carter se lever à son tour.

« Pourquoi refusez-vous toujours de parler simplement ? » renchérit-elle. « Pourquoi vous fermez-vous toujours comme une huître quand il s'agit de vous ? »

Il fourra les mains dans ses poches, et baissa la tête. Il sentait venir l'orage et ne fit rien pour le contrer. Elle avait tellement raison.

« Pourquoi refusez-vous toujours l'aide qu'on est prêt à vous apporter ? »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé d'aide, Carter. »

Le ton était trop sec pour n'être pas sincère.

« Parce que vous prenez ça pour de la faiblesse ? Parce que vous ne voulez pas que le grand Général O'Neill soit piqué dans son honneur ? C'est ça, hein ? »

Elle s'emportait. Elle savait qu'elle était dans l'erreur. Que ça pouvait lui coûter cher. Mais le barrage avait rompu, il fallait que ça sorte. Et tant pis si elle fichait tout en l'air. Elle devait briser ses défenses pour y voir plus clair. Pour le comprendre. Maintenant ou jamais.

« Ou peut-être parce que vous pensez qu'on ne comprendrait pas ? Qu'on s'apitoierait sur vous ? Vous préférez vous retrancher derrière votre entêtement et votre silence. Je devrais plutôt dire votre lâcheté. »

Le mot était jeté. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il lui tournait toujours le dos, mais elle continua.

« Je suis désolée, mais quand on se borne à ce point à tout garder pour soi, à ne rien partager, ce n'est plus de l'entêtement, c'est de la lâcheté. Parce que c'est le seul moyen que vous avez trouvé pour ne pas faire face à ce qui vous fait mal. Et le pire, c'est que vous ne vous rendez même pas compte qu'en agissant ainsi, vous blessez aussi ceux qui vous entourent. »

Oh que si. Il s'en rendait trop souvent compte. Les yeux de Carter ne savaient pas mentir. Mais le fait d'entendre cette vérité crachée par sa bouche le faisait atrocement souffrir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous laissez entrevoir de votre vie, de vous ? Des lambeaux. Qu'est-ce que je peux me vanter de connaître de vous ? Après huit ans de travail en équipe, j'ai appris à connaître Daniel comme un frère, Teal'c, comme un ami. Et vous… Je ne connais rien de vous. »

_Tu pourrais encore obtenir tout ce que tu as toujours voulu._

Sa voix s'étranglait, malgré elle. Les mots de son père, sur son lit de mort, résonnaient avec une intensité accrue et ne faisaient que renforcer son amertume.

« J'ai essayé. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez. J'ai essayé. Mais toujours vous vous êtes refusé. Qu'a-t-on vraiment partagé de plus que des "Colonel/Major" pendant toutes ces années ? Des disputes lors de missions ou des considérations sur les repas du self, oui, peut-être ! Mais rien de concret, rien de… personnel. »

Elle hésita. Devait-elle, une fois pour toutes, lever les non-dits et les interdits ? Devait-elle le forcer, et se forcer elle-même, à mettre des mots sur ce qui n'aurait jamais dû sortir de cette fameuse pièce où les avait piégés Anise ? Elle considéra en un battement de cils qu'elle était de toute façon déjà allée trop loin. Et décida de l'acculer.

« Il m'aurait suffi d'un mot. D'un signe. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Au lieu de cela, vous fuyez. Encore et encore. Vous me laissez espérer juste ce qu'il faut, et la seconde suivante, vous vous rappelez qu'il existe des grades qui nous empêchent d'aller plus loin. Alors vous reculez. Encore plus loin qu'avant. Et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter vos esquives et vos rebuffades. »

_Ne laisse pas un règlement gâcher ta vie._

« Où en est-on depuis quatre ans ? Au même point. Retour à la case départ. Je suis lasse. J'ai désespéré avoir un réponse claire de votre part. Alors j'ai tenté ma chance de mon côté. Et ça n'a pas eu l'air de vous troubler plus que ça. »

« Détrompez-vous, Carter. »

Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure. Echappé de ses mâchoires serrées. Mais venant de sa part, c'était un cri éloquent.

Pourtant cela ne suffisait plus à la jeune femme solitaire et déchirée qu'était Sam.

« Observez-vous. Vous n'êtes même pas capable de me regarder en face. »

Ses mots étaient presque aussi blessants que l'acide. Mais si justes. Trop justes. Il ferma douloureusement les paupières. Il croyait sentir le poing de Sam broyer directement son cœur. Il savait ce qu'elle cherchait. Mais il ne parvenait pas à lui dire, à lui donner ce qu'elle attendait.

Il se retourna enfin. Mains sur les hanches. Les yeux au sol. Attitude de repentir ? De défaite ? Cela eut au moins le mérite d'apaiser un peu la bile que déversait Carter depuis quelques minutes.

« Je ne comprends plus. Cette hésitation constante. Entre nous. » souffla-t-elle.

Un jour, il était capable de l'appeler à la base, de façon impromptue, pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, lui demander comment elle allait, évoquer avec elle les secrets de sa recette de l'omelette à la bière, comme un vieux couple, et partager des rires prometteurs… Et le lendemain, tout reprenait sa place, dans une distance froide et inexplicable, comme si rien n'avait jamais existé entre eux.

Elle ne pouvait plus en rester là. Son cœur n'en pouvait plus de supporter ce statu-quo permanent. Ca durait depuis trop longtemps.

Elle fit un pas vers lui. Pour le forcer à répliquer. Ou à abaisser ses murailles, elle ne savait pas trop au juste.

Il ne bougea pas.

Alors elle avança. Résolument. Sa décision était prise.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite n'est pas encore complètement au point... Il faudra attendre quelques jours! En attendant, un petit commentaire ?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Grand merci pour tous les encouragements et les félicitations, ç amotive pour écrire plus vite :P**  
><strong>Voilà enfin la suite tant attendue : chapitre plus court, mais plus intense. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ;-)<strong>  
><strong>Par contre, ne me faites pas languir, laissez un petit com' à la fin !<strong>

* * *

><p>Elle fit un pas vers lui. Pour le forcer à répliquer. Ou à abaisser ses murailles, elle ne savait pas trop au juste.<p>

Il ne bougea pas.

Alors elle avança. Résolument. Sa décision était prise.

Il la vit s'approcher dangereusement.

Un peu trop près.

Beaucoup trop près.

Son espace vital était assiégé.

Il voulut regarder ailleurs il devait la fuir. Il se savait trop faible.

« Carter… Ne faites… »

La supplique qu'il tentait de murmurer ne la découragea pas. Il surprit le regard de Sam glisser furtivement vers ses lèvres, et seule cette légère hésitation lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait entendu. Dans sa lente mais incessante progression pour réduire la distance qui les séparait, elle tendit sa main pour la poser sur son torse. L'impact était imminent. Le danger était bien réel, le point de non-retour bientôt atteint. Et les conséquences risquaient de les dépasser bien loin au-delà de ce qu'ils imaginaient.

Dans un sursaut de survie, il lui saisit fermement le poignet.

Geste désespéré.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Pour ne plus se lâcher, à son grand regret. Il lui était maintenant impossible de faire marche arrière.

Son avant-bras toujours emprisonné par cette poigne à la fois ferme et douce qui l'avait stoppée mais ne la repoussait pas, Sam se sentit invitée à poursuivre ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Peut-être prit-elle d'ailleurs elle-même la décision d'outrepasser l'ordre qu'il n'avait pas prononcé. Elle ne savait plus rien. Elle n'était que sensations. Cœur qui bat. Souffle ardent. Frémissements de sa peau sous les doigts de Jack. Désir de se perdre, de le trouver. De le retrouver. Elle l'avait compris à ce long et douloureux regard échangé dans son labo, après qu'il lui eut rendu la bague.

Elle franchit le seuil critique.

Jack laissa leurs lèvres se rencontrer.

Contact ténu.

Temps suspendu.

Mirage évanescent.

Après des années d'attente, de frustration, de refoulement, de passion étouffée.

Douceur infinie.

Caresse envoûtante.

Egarement de l'âme.

D'un même élan, tacite, leurs langues s'entrelacèrent doucement.

Il tenta alors de contenir la vague de désir qui menaçait de le submerger, de les noyer tous les deux.

En vain.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques brèves secondes pour que cette muraille illusoire s'écroule, muraille qu'il avait patiemment bâtie année après année, mois après mois, jour après jour. Quelques secondes éphémères pour qu'ils sautent tous les deux dans cet abîme sans fond qui s'ouvrait avec délice sous leurs pieds, sous leurs mains, sous leurs langues mêlées. Lequel des deux y avait précipité l'autre, Jack n'avait plus la capacité de répondre à la question désormais.

Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Un corps.

Une âme.

Un désir partagé.

Le déferlement des sensations devint irrésistible. Il céda alors sous la violence des émotions que Samantha Carter faisait naître en lui. Les quelques bribes de raison qui lui restaient encore, enfouies, émettaient des SOS lui hurlant d'arrêter mais ces piteuses alarmes ne parvinrent pas à contrer, même un court instant, cette lame de fond qui lui faisait perdre pied.

Sous l'ardeur du feu qui lui brûlait les lèvres et enflammait subitement tout son corps, il assura sa poigne sur le bras de Sam ; il le lui replia derrière le dos, sans ménagement, pour la ramener brutalement contre lui. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme. Mais elle ne lutta pas, et se laissa à son tour embraser par la puissance de ce désir qui la dévorait de l'intérieur.

Plus de rêves, plus d'hallucinations, plus de virus, plus de boucles temporelles pour leur servir de prétexte.

Ils étaient là, _il _était là, sa peau, ses lèvres, son odeur, tout ce qu'elle s'était défendu de toucher, tout ce qu'elle s'était autorisée à frôler, toutes les images interdites que sa raison avait canalisées, contrôlées, jugulées.

Leurs bouches avides s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs souffles tremblants se mêlaient sur leurs visages, s'accélérant au rythme des secondes et de leur désir, une chaleur incandescente irradiait de leurs deux corps, l'un alimentant l'autre pour n'être plus qu'un seul et même brasier. La violence de l'échange provoquait des gestes brusques, des baisers douloureux, affamés, des plaintes sourdes et étouffées.

Jack lâcha brusquement sa prise pour saisir dans ses mains le visage de Sam et dévorer sa bouche de ses baisers brûlants. Il prenait un plaisir inouï à se détruire, et à l'anéantir avec lui. Il voulait tout oublier, se consumer dans ces yeux et ce corps qui lui était enfin offert, il s'abreuvait du parfum unique de sa peau, du goût étrangement métallique de ses lèvres, qu'il avait blessées en les mordant, emporté par la brutalité de l'assaut. Il s'enivrait de celle qui prenait vie sous ses doigts, il se saoulait de cette chair bannie de ses caresses et de ses rêves pendant tant d'années.

Sam répondit à cette invitation passionnée en passant ses mains derrière la nuque et la tête de Jack, pour mieux assaillir ses lèvres, s'écraser contre son torse, enfouir son visage au creux de son cou, embrasser cette veine palpitante qu'elle sentait vivre pour elle, rien que pour elle, à cet instant.

Dès lors, dès que Sam se fut autorisée à poser ses lèvres ailleurs que sur celles de Jack, la perte de contrôle fut totale.

Emballement soudain des gestes et du cœur.

Leurs mains impatientes descendirent, frôlèrent leurs cous, leurs épaules, s'attardèrent sur leurs bustes, laissèrent des traînées brutales dans leurs dos, s'emparèrent des T-shirts, cherchèrent fébrilement un espace pour s'y glisser, provoquèrent des sursauts au contact des peaux déjà moites de désir, redoublèrent d'ardeur dans l'exploration du creux de leurs reins et du tour de leurs hanches.

Sam se noyait dans la chaleur délicieuse qui se diffusait au creux de son ventre, ne pensait plus, n'existait plus que par la promesse de l'étreinte qui les attendait. Elle l'avait rêvé tant de fois que les images s'imposaient naturellement à elle. Elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose : sentir sa peau contre la sienne, comme si elle allait le retrouver après une longue séparation. Le désir qu'elle sentait chez lui, sous son jean, était suffisamment éloquent pour lui souffler qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle. La même impatience.

Jack voulait oublier les mots durs qu'elle avait eus un peu plus tôt. Il voulait lui prouver qu'elle avait eu tort. Qu'elle s'était trompée sur son compte. Il voulait qu'elle ait enfin sa réponse. Il voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Il s'enivrait d'elle, de son corps si malléable et si docile sous ses doigts. Il laissait ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux de Sam, parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, saisir sa taille mince et souple, caresser la cambrure de son dos qui répondait immédiatement en s'arquant davantage, s'emparer de ses fesses rondes et si tentantes, qu'il plaquait langoureusement contre lui. Dieu qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle ! Dieu qu'il avait envie d'elle ! L'univers pourrait bien attendre. Rien d'autre ne comptait désormais à ses yeux que de l'avoir pour lui et de faire son bonheur. A commencer par lui faire connaître la plus complète des jouissances.

Ils auraient pu se laisser tomber là, sur le tapis, se posséder l'un l'autre sans discours ni regards consentants, mettre fin à ce supplice délicieux et bestial.

Mais ils n'étaient pas rassasiés de leur étreinte, pas encore.

Au milieu de leur frénésie de caresses, de leurs baisers anarchiques, c'était une ivresse partagée : lui et le teint marqué et hâlé de son visage, de son cou, que Sam ne cessait de goûter, ses lèvres fines qu'elle revenait à chaque fois capturer, son corps athlétique, ses muscles saillants et puissants, qui la retenaient délicieusement prisonnière ; elle et sa peau claire, ferme, souple, sur laquelle couraient ses doigts, la rondeur tentatrice de ses seins qui se dessinait sous son vêtement, le parfum sucré et envoûtant de ses cheveux blonds dans lesquels il enfouissait maintenant son visage.

Ils voulaient se noyer l'un dans l'autre, mêler la découverte de leurs corps au point de ne plus distinguer ni sentir celui qui leur appartenait, combler ce vide qui les avait nourris toutes ces années, oublier cette frustration qu'ils s'étaient consciencieusement infligée. Les yeux fermés, ils se respiraient, se touchaient, s'apprivoisaient d'une autre manière.

Enfin.

La sonnerie du téléphone déchira leur ciel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alooooors ? Frustrés, hein ?<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Un énooooooorme MERCI pour toutes les gentilles reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur ! Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel élan d'enthousiasme !**

**Bon alors, vous vous souvenez ? De l'électricité dans l'air, une once d'audace, beaucoup de passions refoulées, des mains baladeuses... et une p***** de sonnerie de téléphone.**

**La suite... et malheureusement aussi la fin.**

* * *

><p>La sonnerie du téléphone déchira leur ciel.<p>

Un sursaut commun brisa toute la magie de l'instant. Ils revinrent brutalement, trop brutalement dans la réalité. Jack desserra spontanément son étreinte, permettant à Sam de se dégager de ses bras.

Sans un regard pour son partenaire, rajustant ses vêtements et ses cheveux, elle se glissa vers le téléphone et le bascula sur messagerie.

"Sam ? Tu es là ? … Bon, c'était Mark. Je pensais que tu étais chez toi, je voulais simplement te prévenir que je ne pourrais pas passer te voir, comme promis. Beth a rendez-vous au cinéma avec une amie, et je dois faire le taxi. Demain, peut-être. Je t'appellerai de toute façon. Je t'embrasse. Prends soin de toi."

Sam n'avait pas bougé.

Arc-boutée sur le comptoir, les mains plaquées sur la pierre froide, elle gardait farouchement son regard fixé au sol.

Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, il fallait qu'elle calme les battements de son cœur, qu'elle se rassemble. Les images de ce qu'ils venaient de faire — de ce qu'ils avaient osé faire — se bousculaient dans son cerveau, qui tentait désespérément de maîtriser ce flux désordonné de sensations qui s'était emparé de tout son être.

Elle n'avait pas la force de lever les yeux vers lui. De peur d'y lire le reproche, la colère, ou pire, le remords qui devait le ronger en cet instant, alors que c'était elle, Sam, qui avait initié ce jeu dangereux. Elle ne supporterait pas de le voir culpabiliser, alors qu'il n'avait fait que céder à l'appel pressant de son désir à _elle_. De son égoïsme. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Elle essayait, tant bien que mal, de démêler la confusion des sens qui l'assaillait.

Le visage de son père vint se substituer un instant aux autres pièces du puzzle.

Souvenir fulgurant.

Ses derniers mots sonnaient encore à son oreille. L'avait-il vraiment voulu ? Avait-il réellement désiré qu'elle tente sa chance, au risque en péril leur équilibre à tous deux, voire leur carrière, en agissant ainsi ?

Mais elle devait enfin admettre que la raison était du côté de Jacob. Qu'est-ce que Jack avait encore à perdre ? Pas grand'chose : l'essentiel de sa carrière était derrière lui, et il venait d'achever probablement les plus belles années de sa vie en quittant SG-1. Quant à elle… Elle s'était trop longtemps interdit de respirer librement sous prétexte de préserver sa fichue carrière. Au diable sa carrière. Elle voulait vivre. Elle voulait exister. Et cela ne pouvait manifestement pas se faire sans lui. Sans celui qui se tenait là, à quelques mètres.

Jack s'était assis au bord du canapé.

Loin.

Le plus loin possible.

Mains croisées, les avant-bras appuyés sur ses cuisses.

Tête baissée.

Comme si un poids énorme venait de lui tomber sur les épaules. Presque aussi terrible à porter que l'annonce de l'anéantissement imminent de la Terre par les Goa'ulds.

L'accablement se faisait plus lourd de seconde en seconde. A mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, il passait de la consternation à la douleur. Il s'enfouit le visage dans ses mains, comme pour chasser ces images troublantes de Sam qui continuaient à le harceler.

Mais la douceur de sa peau persistait sur ses doigts.

Le goût de ses baisers demeurait encore vif sur sa langue.

Et son parfum s'entêtait dans ses narines.

Rien ne parvenait à calmer ses nerfs. Sa volonté propre n'y suffisait plus.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? De quel droit pouvait-il disposer ainsi de Carter ? D'accord, c'est elle qui avait lancé les hostilités. Mais bon sang, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussée, comme il l'avait fait depuis toutes ces années ? Pourquoi avait-il cédé justement maintenant ? Alors qu'elle était sur le point de se marier ? Il se détestait. Il se haïssait pour ce moment de faiblesse. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Et se rendait compte, avec amertume, qu'en agissant ainsi, il n'était pas digne d'elle. Il ne l'avait probablement jamais été. Comment pourrait-il la regarder en face désormais ? Comment pourrait-elle ne pas lui en vouloir ?

Il releva lentement la tête, se passant les mains sur le visage, tentant de retrouver un semblant de lucidité. La mâchoire désespérément crispée, il fixa durement le sol devant ses pieds, comme s'il voulait s'y engloutir à jamais.

Sam s'était approchée.

Elle resta un instant debout, immobile.

Silencieuse.

Elle finit par s'asseoir elle aussi au bord du canapé.

A l'autre bout.

Osant à peine respirer.

Elle sentait son cœur battre intensément à l'idée de ce qui pourrait suivre. Ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter sur cette tension malsaine. Elle voyait bien que sa rage le rongeait petit à petit. Et c'était à elle de briser la glace, puisque c'était elle qui l'avait fait la première fois, et qui les avaient amenés là où ils étaient maintenant. Embourbés dans leur gêne. Mais, tout en le regardant de temps à autre, elle ne savait par où commencer. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir de culpabilité.

« Mon Général… »

« Jack. » Il laissa quelques secondes de silence s'installer entre eux, puis enchaîna :

« Après ce qui s'est passé, on peut peut-être laisser tomber les grades, non ? Ca avait l'air de vous peser, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure. »

Sam perçut clairement l'animosité dans le ton de son supérieur. Elle prit pourtant le parti de l'ignorer, et soupira à nouveau, ne sachant comment dire ce que son cœur serré avait à dire.

Et puis elle se jeta à l'eau. Ils ne pouvaient pas en rester là. Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça.

« J'ai besoin de savoir où je vais. Où nous allons. Tous les deux. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Il pesait silencieusement ses mots.

La voix rauque, il passa outre la retenue et la distance habituelles. Elles n'étaient plus de mise maintenant.

« Je ne sais pas moi-même où je dois vraiment aller. Je n'ai aucun droit de te retenir, de t'obliger à rester alors que tu peux faire ta vie ailleurs. Avec quelqu'un qui peut construire sa vie avec toi. »

"Peut". Pas "veut". Elle nota la différence. Mépris pour celui qui se contentait de "pouvoir" sans vouloir. Ou jalousie pour celui qui aurait cette chance. Cela ne fit que renforcer son égarement : est-ce que cela signifiait que lui _voulait_ construire sa vie avec elle, mais ne _pouvait_ pas ? Lui qui la tutoyait désormais, soulignant ouvertement l'intimité qui les liait ?

Elle fut soulagée et terrorisée tout à la fois.

Soulagée de cet aveu, de ce qu'il confessait à demi-mots : ainsi il tenait encore à elle. Il ne refuserait pas d'aller plus loin s'il en avait la latitude.

Mais terrorisée aussi de la certitude qu'il semblait avoir qu'il constituait une entrave à son bonheur ; de la peur latente qu'il exprimait de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Elle sentit alors plus vivement que jamais qu'elle se trouvait, qu'_ils_ se trouvaient au dernier carrefour de la route. C'était le choix ultime qui leur était donné de faire en cet instant. Elle ne pouvait plus se tromper. Elle ne devait plus se tromper. Mais elle était incapable d'y voir suffisamment clair pour se déterminer à avancer. Même si tous ses sens lui criaient de poursuivre le chemin entamé un peu plus tôt. Elle se sentait totalement perdue, parce qu'elle le voyait perdu. Ils devaient faire ce choix ensemble.

« Jack… »

Elle chercha ses mots. Hésita sur la formulation.

« Je ne sais plus si c'est le meilleur choix à faire, mais… Je ne peux pas la construire sans toi. Je ne peux pas construire ma vie sans toi. »

Les épaules de Jack s'affaissèrent un peu plus. Cette vérité était-elle trop lourde à porter pour lui ?

Elle chassa les derniers filaments de doute qui flottaient dans son esprit et poursuivit :

« Je ne peux même la construire qu'avec toi. Même mon père l'avait compris. Il a encore essayé de me le faire admettre avant de mourir. »

Jack n'avait pas bougé. La tête basse, toujours rentrée dans les épaules, il encaissait la vérité. Ou la savourait, peut-être. Elle n'en sut rien.

« J'ai rompu avec Pete. »

Frémissement imperceptible.

Il ferma les yeux.

Les mots de Sam firent brusquement s'envoler ce poids mort qu'il portait sur le cœur.

Le sens de ces paroles le frappa de plein fouet : il réalisa que le dernier obstacle tangible venait de s'évanouir. Le dernier prétexte aussi. Et que de sa réponse dépendrait leur avenir. Heureux ou malheureux.

Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir douté de Sam. Evidemment. Evidemment qu'elle n'aurait pas franchi à ce point la ligne rouge si le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre en dépendait encore ! Elle respectait trop les êtres pour les trahir ainsi. Pour se trahir elle-même. Et c'était cette force et cette droiture qu'il admirait et qu'il aimait en elle.

« Je suis lasse, Jack. Lasse d'hésiter. Lasse d'attendre. Et de remettre toujours à plus tard une relation que je ne suis même pas sûre de voir se concrétiser un jour. »

Il redressa la tête. Et appuya son menton sur ses mains jointes. Il était prêt à l'entendre.

« J'ai fait mon choix. Je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. »

Les souvenirs, les hallucinations qu'elle avait eues dans le nuage de gaz lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne.

« Quand j'étais coincée, là-haut… sur le Prométhée… Je t'ai vu. Je t'ai imaginé, pour être exacte. Mais tu semblais tellement réel. »

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il avait lentement tourné la tête pour la regarder.

« Tu es apparu quand j'étais prête à baisser les bras. Et tu m'as ouvert les yeux. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors.

Le feu de leur désir mutuel s'était apaisé, et avait laissé place à une intensité nouvelle. Une absolue confiance qu'ils se portaient désormais l'un à l'autre. Une foi aveugle dans l'amour de l'autre. Une certitude inébranlable que l'autre lisait dans son cœur à livre ouvert, et qu'il était inutile désormais de se mentir sur la vérité de leurs sentiments.

« J'avais jeté mon dévolu sur toi pour me préserver, pour éviter d'être déçue ou blessée, puisque tu m'étais inaccessible. Tu m'as aidée à comprendre. »

Elle mit dans son regard toute la force et l'amour qu'elle était capable de lui offrir à ce moment.

« J'ai fait mon choix. Tu m'as permis de le faire. Tu m'as autorisée à assumer. Alors j'assume. Et je ne le regretterai jamais. »

Son ton assuré ne laissait plus aucun doute.

La réalité de ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer mit quelques secondes à se frayer un chemin dans le cerveau de Jack.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Quatre années d'auto-persuasion, de lutte pour canaliser, étouffer des sentiments interdits et se convaincre d'un avenir impossible, avaient presque eu raison de sa lucidité. Les mots de Sam avaient du mal à trouver un écho dans son cœur. Mais à force de se répercuter en lui, ils trouvèrent la faille. Et Jack se laissa lentement gagner par l'ivresse du soulagement.

Il n'était pas préparé à ça. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'armer et de blinder ses émotions. C'est totalement démuni, parfaitement vulnérable comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis presque neuf ans, qu'il comprit et qu'il accepta la réalité. _Leur_ réalité.

Les mots étaient bien évidemment en-deçà de tout ce qu'il éprouvait. Mais il devait lui rendre son aveu. Il devait saisir cette main qu'elle lui tendait. Il devait répondre à cette promesse irrévocable qu'elle venait de lui faire.

Il ouvrit son bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir. L'invitation était sans équivoque.

C'était oui. Il ferait le chemin avec elle.

Jack entoura la jeune femme avec son autre bras, et la serra tendrement, mais intensément. Il voulait lui transmettre tout l'amour qui l'inondait en cet instant. Et elle se laissa bercer dans ce refuge, cet abri si attendu, si espéré, qu'elle avait enfin trouvé.

« Je ne le regretterai jamais non plus. » murmura-t-il en déposant un long baiser dans ses cheveux.

Il demeura le visage enfoui dans les boucles blondes.

« Kerry le savait. Tous l'avaient compris. »

Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour prolonger la saveur de cette confidence. Sa voix était chaude et rassurante.

« Bientôt. Bientôt, on ne s'empêchera plus de vivre. Je te le promets. »

Si Jack s'engageait ainsi, il tiendrait parole. Elle ne le savait que trop bien.

« Je n'ai que toi, moi aussi. Et j'ai pris ma décision, moi aussi. Je te demande juste de patienter encore un peu. »

Sa voix était toujours aussi caressante, et elle n'hésitait pas un seul instant à lâcher la vérité.

Sam sentait son cœur se dissoudre, sans plus de résistance, à entendre ces mots qu'elle avait pensé ne jamais pouvoir recevoir de sa part. Il poursuivit, sur le même ton, avec la même force, inarrêtable.

« Tu es ma vie, Sam. Et je vouerai la mienne à faire ton bonheur. Je sais que ton père l'aurait souhaité aussi. »

Elle serra fort les paupières. Des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent des yeux clos de la jeune femme.

Elle remerciait intérieurement son père d'avoir vu si juste, et de l'avoir poussée dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle lui offrit alors en pensée toute cette vague de sérénité, ces secondes d'extase et de bien-être qu'elle n'attendait plus, et qui l'inondaient avec délice alors que Jack parlait à voix basse.

Comme s'il avait senti cette prière muette, il resserra son étreinte. Et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sam. Son refuge à lui, son abri.

A cet instant, ils se sentirent à l'unisson. Tous deux apaisés. Tous deux sereins. Tous deux confiants.

Ils savaient désormais ce qu'il en était. Plus d'interdits, plus de non-dits, juste une plénitude totale, et cette certitude indéfectible : celle de vivre l'un pour l'autre, comme ils s'étaient toujours défendus de le faire, ou même d'y penser.

* * *

><p>« Compteras-tu te munir du nécessaire contre les moustiques, Daniel Jackson ? »<p>

Une étrange inquiétude irradiait de la voix de Teal'c.

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son ami avait semblé profondément traumatisé de sa première expérience au chalet de Jack. Teal'c n'avait pas de produit et n'aurait probablement pas le temps de s'en procurer avant de partir. L'invitation de Jack avait été si soudaine… Ils devaient tous embarquer ce soir. Et cette fois, Sam était de la partie. Daniel s'en réjouissait.

Il posa une main rassurante sur le bras du Jaffa :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Un archéologue aussi baroudeur et délicat que moi a toujours tout ce qu'il faut sur lui ! »

Teal'c approuva et le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Ils devaient retrouver Jack devant l'ascenseur.

Il paraissait heureux ce matin. La présence de Sam y était-elle pour quelque chose ? Daniel soupçonnait un changement dans leur relation. Les sourires francs entre ses deux amis s'étaient multipliés ces derniers jours, et plus rien ne subsistait de la gêne ou de la tension qui régnait depuis un certain temps dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Décidément, il aurait toujours du mal à comprendre ces changements d'humeur si particuliers !

Jack tourna le coin du couloir en sifflotant et interrompit brutalement les réflexions de Daniel.

« Hey, les amis, parés pour le grand départ ? Daniel, content de venir découvrir mon coin de paradis ? »

« Mis à part le fait que Teal'c me séquestrera à l'arrivée pour obtenir la totalité de ma crème anti-moustiques, disons que… oui. Ca fera du bien de changer d'air. »

Jack lui lança un regard soupçonneux, surpris qu'il ne partage pas plus que cela son enthousiasme débordant qu'il croyait pourtant si communicatif.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Sam fit à son tour son apparition. En tenue décontractée, un peu échevelée d'avoir couru pour ne pas être en retard, elle était ravissante. Jack ne put résister à l'envie de laisser son regard s'attarder un peu plus longtemps que de coutume sur ses jolies courbes et ses yeux pétillants.

Ils échangèrent un bref coup d'œil.

« Vous cédez enfin à l'envie de vous initier à la pêche, Carter ? » lança-t-il d'un ton un peu trop enjoué et moqueur.

Un immense sourire fendit le visage de la jeune femme, qui baissa brièvement la tête pour cacher sa gêne complice. Elle la redressa brusquement pour planter ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son supérieur :

« Volontiers, mais tout dépend de ce que vous me proposez de pêcher, monsieur… »

Daniel regarda au plafond, et Jack leva les sourcils d'un air faussement interrogateur. Ce fut sa seule réponse avant qu'ils ne s'engouffrent tous ensemble dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, c'est fini, à vos claviers ! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Je remercie d'avance pour toutes les reviews, quelles qu'elles soient, qui viendront à la suite de cette fic et auxquelles je ne pourrais pas forcément répondre... J'espère que vous aurez tous (euh, pardon, toutes...^^) passé de bons petits moments au long de ces quatre chapitres!<strong>_


End file.
